Leaving the closet
by gabbyromig
Summary: Set when Lena is 16 years old after she is outed at school. Her coming out experience with her parents. First chapter, her dad. Second chapter will be her mom. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lena-16 years old

I sat in the passenger side of my dad's old car looking out the window lost in thought. How could she do this? I thought she loved me back. All this time it was a lie to embarrass me in front of the entire school. She never loved me back she was just one of those mean girls in disguise trying to ruin my life. Should have known I guess, I could never get someone like her.

I tried to blink away the tears but it didn't work my dad noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I can't tell him, he doesn't know that I'm a dyke. I can't disappoint him like that.

"Nothing" yeah because that lie would work not even mom would fall for that one.

"No you are telling me. Something happen at school? Is it a boy?" I almost laughed at the last question. A boy, right. I have never been attracted to a boy and im probably better off if I was.

"No it's not a boy dad." I whipped away the tears. What am I suppose to say to him? I can't tell him the truth.

"Then what happened?" He pulled over and parked at some shady looking bar. What is he doing?

"We aren't leaving untill you tell me and the truth too" great what am I suppose to do now. Fifteen minutes pass without us saying anything and he still isn't going to move. He really had to be serious. I'm having the worst day ever and I'm sitting at a shady bar parking lot because my dad decided to try a new parenting technique.

What lie can I tell to get myself out of this? Another ten minutes pass and I can't think of anything. I'm not good at lying anyways. I opened my mouth to say something but the words of my classmates replayed in my ears.

"She's a dyke? Should have known that freak would be?" As I heard those words I ran to the bathroom crying. I looked back once to see a huge smile on Rachel's face. Should have known!

"Hey you can tell me. I don't care what it is" he said interrupting my painful flashback.

"I don't like boys" I admitted barely above a whisper.

"What?" He didn't sound mad, he sounded confused.

"I like girls" did I just say that? If it wasn't for the look on his face I would have thought I imagined it. He still didn't look mad. Does he understand what I'm telling him.

"I'm gay!" The two words were hard to say but for some reason not nearly as hard as the words I'm a lesbian. The words mean the same thing but lesbian was harder to admit. Why, I don't understand but it was. Lesbian makes it more official, I can't turn back now. This is the worst day ever, I just want to go home.

"Can we go home now, please" I begged. He put the car into drive and headed towards home, thankfully.

"Did people at school figure out?" He really isn't upset at all? His face showed his concern but he wasn't upset.

"Yeah. Why aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be? I don't care who you date as long as you're happy with them and they treat you right. What happened at school?" I felt relief at the words. I couldn't have imagined this going better.

"There's this girl, Rachel. I thought she loved me. Guess I was wrong. It was just a scheme to embarrass me in front of the entire school" I said. I felt better shoveling said it out loud. At least I have someone to talk to now.

**This is another two parter. Next chapter Lena mom finds out. If you like this I'll do similar story with Stef so let me know. I'm basing most of the emotions of coming out on to my mom. Please review I love to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena

Dad came into my room giving me a questioning glare.

"What?" I asked avoiding his stare.

"You and Caitlynn seemed pretty cozy earlier." Is he serious. She is straight and we are just friends.

"Dad" I groaned. "Stop we are just friends" sure I wish she was more but that's never going to happen.

"Just friends? Please you were practically drooling over her" he teased as I threw the pillow at him. Dad has been aware of my sexuality for over a year now but my mom remains clueless. I really don't understand how she can possibly think I'm straight. I'm a seventeen year old girl who never had a boyfriend and pretty obviously checks girls out.

"You and Caitlynn would make a cute couple" he said grinning like an idiot to annoy me.

"Get out!"I yelled but he only sat on the end of my bed. Me and Caitlynn would make a cute couple though. We have been friends for years and she's my only friend who continued to talk to me after Rachel outed me.

"Make a move with her" he said as I rolled my eyes. Make a move, is he joking.

"Make a move? I'm already the schools dyke I don't need to scare away the only friend I have." I reminded him.

"You are not a dyke don't call yourself that..."

"I know but that's what the school thinks of me" I said looking up to see my mom standing in the doorway.

"So I leave the house for a half an hour and you two decide to start telling secrets" she said folding her arms awaiting an explanation.

"Dana honey. It's not..." Dad started but mom wasn't listening to a word he said.

"No I see how it tell him but you won't tell me" she said sounding hurt. Why is it that she's not commenting on what she actually heard.

"You like girls?" She questioned as if reading my thoughts. I nodded not sure what reaction to expect. She bedded her head in her hands. I looked over at dad and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"You can't. That will ruin your life. People will hurt you" she said tears in her eyes. I looked away trying to blink away my own tears. I wasn't expecting her to react like this.

"Dana!" Dad said.

"No Stewart. You don't understand what it's like to be discriminated against." Mom yelled back at him. I just want to disappear from the world.

"Just because some people might be against it doesn't mean she should have to hide who she is." Dad defended me. I got up hoping they will be to distracted to notice me leave, no such luck.

"Lena!".Mom said as I turned around briefly.

"I'm going to go stay at Caitlynn house tonight" I said my voice cracking several times.

"Lena, no. Don't leave. I'm just worried about you is all" she said walking over and blocking the door.

"I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not just because some people think it's wrong" I said.

"They are going to hurt you" she said.

"I know but at least I wouldn't be ashamed of who I am. They already hurt me, for the past year. I get called a dyke at least twenty times a day but at least I know I'm not" I said grabbing my coat and going to leave.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy and safe."

"I'm not going to be happy pretending to be someone I'm not." I said simply. Dad gave me a proud smile. Proud, of what. That his shy daughter finally learned to stand up for something she believed in. Mom just nodded in surrender.

"Fine but if you're going to be dating a girl can it please be Caitlynn." She said. I sometimes don't understand my mom's logic. I think she is bipolar or something. Or she just has a lot of mixed feeling about what I just told her.

"She seems nice. Anyways you should do as your father told you" what? I have no clue what she is talking about.

"Make a move. Just keep it a secret, except not from us. Oh and you better not be keeping secrets from me again or you and your father will both be in serious trouble." I'm so confused is this a joke? Did my mom just tell me I wasn't allowed to date girls then do a 180 and tell me to make a move with my best friend? She hugged me as I gave dad a weirded out look. He just shrugged with a look of don't ask me I don't understand her either.

**I'm pretty sure I haven't grasped Danas character yet so I decided to just mess around with it for the fun of it. I'm sure my characterization in this sucked but I knew IT would. Sorry hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review even if it's just to say that you didn't like this one because I need feedback to improve. Thanks.**


End file.
